December Tsugine
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 次音 (Tsugine) - Roughly translated to "Next sound", which refers to, that he's the second UTAU by the voicer. デセンバー (December) - No meaning, besides it follows the Tsukiloid theme. |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: Tsukiloid. MODEL: 1211''' - A mix of his and November's month number. Also the day of release . Located on his right sleeve by his shoulder.' |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER | '''Male' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE |'D3' | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | June Kaihatsune(Fellow Tsukiloid and genderbend) May Ishikawa(Fellow Tsukiloid) January Fuyuhana (Fellow Tsukiloid) NOVEMBER Ameshita '(Fellow Tsukiloid, doesn't want to comment further on their relationship ) 'February Dekiaine (Fellow Tsukiloid) March Yasashiika (Fellow Tsukiloid) |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE |'17' | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE |'UNKNOWN' | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE |'Tsukiloid' |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT | | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Salad or subwoofer' | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR |''Astamussepus'' |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT | 186 cm (6'1'')'' | style="text-align:center;"|PHONONEME ENCODING |'Romaji with hiragana aliases' | style="text-align:center;"|COUNTRY |'Denmark' |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY |'Same as release date' | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES |'November, salad (or just healthy food), sports, music and guitars.' | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST | Soundcloud YouTube |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE |'December 11th' | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES |'November, cooking, June, Rook, dresses.' | style="text-align:center;"|NEWCOMER SONG |'UNKNOWN' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: He's tsundere, but he can't see it himself and therefore hates when people tell him that he is one. He looks a lot like June, and they act alike sometimes, except that December is tsundere and June is not. When it comes to getting a hint, he's totally lost, you have to tell him directly, what you want. He can change his mind in a split second, and he's very stubborn. He doesn't want to stand out, or look like anything else than a regular boy. That's why he refuses to wear dresses, even though November (nicknamed Nov) and June want him to wear one. He doesn't want to admit that he actually likes cooking either. June knows a lot about him and his past, but he doesn't want anyone to know, even though he hasn't done anything wrong. Has a great memory, and therefore hardly forgive people for what they do, even if they apologize. |} Character Design Edit Hair : '''Blonde (with a bit orange) and messy. The bangs are like June's. '''Eyes: '''Dark shade of red (darker than June's) '''Headphones: '''Same as June's '''Clothing: A red suit jacket with black sleeves and turquoise model number. In the middle of the jacket there's horizontal, turquoise colums that changes, according to which song he's singing. Under his suit jacket, he's wearing a white tank top, with turquoise play, pause and stop buttons on. Wears black collar like June with an on/off function (which you need a special key for). His knee-lengthed pants are red too and has white circles with a black center by his knees. Footwear: '''Red and trumpet shaped (a short version of June's boots) '''Nationality: Danish. Voicebank Edit ACT 1: Not released ACT 2: Coming soon Category:Ahoge Category:Blonde Category:Tsundere Category:Danish Category:CV Category:CVVC Category:English-speaking UTAUs Category:Alias Redirects Category:Bilingual UTAUloids japanese english Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Downloads Category:Tsukiloid Category:Europe Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Genderbend Category:Generation II UTAU Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Romaji Voicebank Category:Hiragana Alias Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:UTAU Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAUloids